Camino a ti
by pepeka
Summary: Harry y Draco se reencuentran en un lugar insospechado y en condiciones insospechadas . La era de Voldemort ya ha caído y cada uno tiene familia , pero ¿ Podrá ser que entre estos dos enemigos exista alguna conexión que les impida vivir sin el otro? HarryxDraco Capitulo 3 up up!
1. Camino a la escuela

**Camino a ti **

Holaa :D Este es mi primer fic , espero que les guste , lo he trabajado con mucho cariño. Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi , sino que a la master J.K. Rowling (*.*) si fueran mios habría Drarry en los libros *o* hehehe . Espero que disfrunten , besos

**Camino a la escuela**

_Harry caminaba por unos pasillos, su varita brillaba gracias a un hechizo Lumos , pero aun así la niebla era tan densa que el hechizo solo lo dejaba ver sus pies que seguían ese misterioso rastro de plumas .De alguna forma pudo divisar una sombra humanoide, corrió tras él , esta vez si sabría de quien era ese rostro, estaba ansioso , hacia semanas que soñaba con lo mismo , él corriendo tras alguien mientras seguía un rastro de plumas, pero esta vez era diferente, estaba más cerca de él , de aquella persona cubierta por una capa y cuando estaba a punto de agarrar su mano aparece un ruido , un ruido molesto e incesante , él sabia lo que significaba algo importante , pero no podía recordar bien , hasta que, de la nada, pudo recordar: ese ruido era sus despertador que le indicaba que debía ir a dejar a sus tres pequeños a la escuela , y ya era la 5 vez que sonaba… _

Salto de la cama:

\- ¡Mierda! Se me hizo tarde otra vez- exclamo

Harry se corrió a la ducha y, como siempre, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y fue rápidamente a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para sus tres hijos , James, Albus y Lily no sin antes pegar un grito que fácilmente podríamos comparar con el de una mandrágora furiosa . Un cálido recibimiento matinal, algo sumamente normal en la residencia Potter.

\- James , Al , Lily! Bajen rápido o llegaremos tarde a las escuela!

Los tres adormilados niños bajaron casi totalmente vestidos y de un beso saludan a su padre

\- Buenos días papá- dice Lily – podrías hacerme la trenza por favor

\- Claro que si nena, James recuerda tus libros, Al , cámbiate esa remera , hace 3 días que estas usando la misma, le saldrán hongos – Dijo Harry mientras había un hechizo para servir el desayuno, otro para empacar colaciones y ya con la manos libres trenzaba el pelirrojo cabello de su única hija.

\- Bien, suban al auto muchachos, no querrán llevar tarde en el segundo día de escuela.

Y dicho esto Harry subió a su auto y los niños partieron a sus respectivos centros educaciones

Pero se preguntarán porque los hijos de Harry James Potter, el más célebre mago no están vestidos de túnicas ni usan la red Flu para transportarse.

Bueno eso es porque Harry y Ginny decidieron que los chicos deberían ir a escuelas infantiles muggles hasta que tuviesen la edad suficiente para asistir a Hogwarts. La prensa mágica siempre estaba bajo él y no quería que sus niños sufrieran los mismo hostigamientos, el solo quería que llevasen una vida normal, así que tras meses y meses de conversaciones, charlas, argumentos y presentaciones en Power Point (en su mayoría escritos por Hermione) Ginny aceptó que los pequeños fuesen a un primaria pública cercana a la residencia Potter.

Allí los chicos se desenvuelven bastante bien: James siempre está lleno de energía y tiene muchos amigos con los cuales participa en una selección de futbol todos los sábados, en dos años más irá a Hogwarts y le dirán a los chicos que fue aceptado en un escuela en el extranjero; por otro lado la dulce y pequeña Lily va en el jardín de infantes , y es muy querida por sus compañeros.

Pero todo es distinto con Al, es muy tímido y le cuesta entablar relaciones con los demás , además este año su único amigo se fue del país dejando a Al muy triste cosa que preocupa mucho a Harry y no sabe que hacer , lo ha cambiado 3 veces de escuela en busca de que sociabilice , incluso lo llevo a un jardín de niños magos pero fue un desastre… magia por doquier y los paparazzi no dejaban de acosarlo. Por lo que desistió y lo volvió a inscribir esperando que el estar cerca de sus hermanos lo motive a llevarse bien con los chicos de su edad.

Además hay un detalle que cree que esta afectando al pequeño Al, él y Ginny se divorciaron hace años , y no por engaños o peleas sino porque tenían , como decirlo , ideas para el futuro muy distintas. Por un lado él lo único que deseaba era formar un familia y ser un buen padre y auror ; Ginny descubrió que quería aventuras y que la vida en casa no era lo de ella, así que en su matrimonio con Harry se deprimiendo y el amor de ellos se fue mermando con el tiempo . Ya al nacer su tercera hija Ginny no pudo soportar la monotonía de su vida y se sumió en una fuerte depresión . Ahí fue donde Harry y los Weasly decidieron enviarla con Bill a que cambie de aires, el cambio fue radical y tras unas conversaciones con Harry decidieron divorciarse en términos amistosos y que Harry tuviese las custodia de los chicos , además ella los podría ver cuando quiera y se los llevaría unas semana en verano a donde estuviese. Hasta ahora a funcionado bastante bien y los chicos , que son bastante inteligentes estaban muy conformes con sus vida y aunque entraban un poco a su madre sabían que ella no era feliz y que los ama , al igual que su papa.

Aunque la historia es un poco triste, los chicos son felices y nadie podría decir que tienen alguna carencia , pero Harry no puede dejar de pensar que Albus se siente afectado por la separación de sus padres , total es el más sensible de los 3 , pero no dejará de luchar para que su niño sea feliz y se sienta pleno.

Mientras meditaba esto se dio cuenta de que ya estaban llegando a la calle de la escuela. Esto luego de un interminable atochamiento (como deseaban todos en ese momento una red flu) los chicos y Harry llegaron minutos antes de entrar a clases.

-Bien chicos , aquí estamos , este es su segundo día de clases , asique ya presten más atención a sus clases y dejen de conversar tanto en clases– mirando fijamente a cierta señorita de cabello fogoso.

\- Pero pá! :( - dijo rezongando la pequeña mientras inflaba sus cachetes,- ach! Esta bien, te quiero – y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y salió – Adiós chicos , nos vemos en el recreo

\- Bueno pa! Yo también me marcho , te quiero , nos vemos a la tarde – y dicho esto le dio un beso y salió a la siga de Lily , pero antes se giró y dijo – Oye Al …- Al miro fijamente a su hermano- Animo :) , hoy será un buen dia!- mientras decía esto una gran y despreocupada sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de James , aunque por dentro sentía un poco de miedo al saber que su hermano se sentía incómodo en esta escuela , pero sus presentimientos no suelen fallar – Y no olvides que cualquier cosa puedes recurrir a mí, bien , nos vemos!- y corrió tras Lily.

Harry miró a su hijo del medio, que parecía aun no querer bajar del auto

\- Al , entras en 5 minutos , debes bajar para ir a clases – dijo Harry

\- Lo sé – decía suspirando el pequeño. El día anterior no había podido hacer ningún amigo y eso lo tenía muy deprimido.

\- Bueno , como dice James hoy es otro día y será maravilloso y si no sales del auto nunca podrás conocerlo-

El pequeño sonrió con desgano, dijo unas palabras inaudibles que Harry entendió como una despedida, beso a su padre y salió.

Al llegó a la sala un minuto antes de que entrara la profesora y se sentó en un pupitre los más al fondo que le fue posible, él sabía que sus padre y sus hermanos estaban preocupados y se sentía muy mal por ello, pero por más que intentará hablar con los chicos de su clases estos siempre pasaban de él y le decían "el raro". Todos salvo Roger, como extrañaba estar con él y colorear que era su pasión.

Mientras pensaba todo esto sentado en su pupitre la profesora llegó y ordenó saludar. Al, salió de sus coloridas ensoñaciones y saludó a la profesora y se dispuso a escuchar

-Bien chicos, hoy comenzaremos con la clase de arte , tomen unas hojas de papel y comiencen a colorear , los materiales están al lado de mi escritorio, yo mientras iré a tratar unos asuntos a la sala de maestro – Y dicho esto salió, mientras juraba que nunca más tomaría más de 5 tequilas sunrise sabiendo que tiene que ir a trabajar al día siguiente…

Todo pasaba con relativa calma en la clase de Albus , o por lo menos eso sentía él ya que estaba tan abstraído dibujando que no se dio cuenta de la tercera guerra mundial estaba 2 pupitres del suyo , que una niña se estaba comiendo el pegamento y que un grupo estaba pintando as paredes. Tampoco se daba cuenta que había cierto niño rubio que lo estaba mirando hacia un rato ya.

Este chico se levantó de su pupitre y tomó sus implementos de arte. Estaba aburrido de la estúpida guerra de pinturas, además no quería ensuciar su ropa. Asique se acercó donde ese extraño chico que estaba absorto en esa hoja de papel siendo que él le había dado ya unos 5 vistazos. Necesitaba saber que era lo que lo mantenía tan entretenido

Como un gatito se deslizó hasta llegar a un banco de al lado y se sentó. Aquel chico no de saba cuenta de nada. Lo miró, cabelló negro y desordenado, estatura promedio, peso promedio , ojos intensamente verdes, mirada de palurdo. ¿Qué tiene de especial? No lo sabía , de igual forma que comprendía este sentimiento que lo hacía mirarlo con tanta insistencia.

Trato de ver que dibujaba, Animales en el Bosque ,bueno , la verdad es que lo hacía bastante bien, pero , esperen , que rayos está haciendo con las crayolas?!. No las está usando! Es como si tomase el color con las manos, no se será que él…

Pafff! Sonó al lado Albus que asustado giro la vista.

Era el chico rubio , ahora yacía "comodamente" en el suelo. Se estaba estirando tanto al ver lo que Albus hacia que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces en el suelo, pero se levantó elegantemente y sacudió su ropa.

Albus lo miró , ya se había fijado en aquel chico, rubio y de ojos grises que parecía una de esas personas que trabaja en el banco, en miniatura, Ayer estuvo charlando un rato con unos chicos que claramente querían estar con él pero luego dijo algo y se fue a la biblioteca. Nunca entendió porque él gustaba de estar solo siendo que lo él más deseaba es charlar con más gente.

El rubio lo miró fijamente, aun no procesaba bien todo lo que había pasado pero puedo sentir en este pequeño chico algo extraño , algo ¿mágico? . No necesitaba más , necesitaba salir de la duda.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta en un tono altivo, como un buen Malfoy , mientras se sentaba.

\- Esto… estoy coloreando un poco - dijo el pelinegro, un poco asustado, él también había sentido que el chico tenia algo diferente al resto, pero a diferencia de él , era muy tímido para hablarle y salir de la duda.

\- Ya veo, que interesante, ya vi que estaban pintando pero …. Me puedes explicar como es que pintas sin crayolas? – ya está, la había lanzado sin rodeos, él estaba seguro que Albus era un mago, como él.

Albus empalideció _– Rayos!, estaba tan concentrado coloreando que olvide usar las crayolas , ahora que le invento ¡!_ – Pensaba – Emm , bueeeno , jejeje

-No es necesario explicar- dijo el rubio,- si quieres te ayudo , a fin de cuentas ese oso esta mal pintado , no se donde sacaste que los osos eran morados – dijo esto , se acercó y con sus manos cambió el color del dibujo de morado a café , volviendo así al osito a un color más normal

Albus no lo podía creer, ese niño estaba haciendo lo mismo que él! Debe estar soñando, pero eso significaba que el chico también era mago?

-Hey! No me digas que tú también haces… magia – dijo bajito

\- Wow , quien eres , Einstein ? claro que hago magia , al igual que tú y algún día seré un gran mago - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro – me llamo Scorpius y tu como te llamas?-

\- Yo soy Albus , pero todos me dicen Al- dijo sonriendo , como hace semanas no lo hacia- Oye..- Scorp lo miró y Albus dudo un poco- Te gustaría ser mi amigo?- estaba un poco nervioso y ligeramente sonrojado , desde que Roger se fue , no había hablado mucho con los chicos de sus edad , pero algo le decía que este chico iba a aceptar ser su amigo

\- Pues claro Al !- dijo sonriendo, le conmovió mucho la carita de Al – de aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos y bien … que quieres hacer? –


	2. Camino a la locura

Autora : Bueno , este es el segundo capitulo de mi fic.

Espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

Camino a la locura 

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y Harry se disponía a salir a buscar a sus hijos , volvió del trabajo y se montó en sus coche en rumbo a la escuela de los pequeñajos

Al buscar con la mirada vio a James y Lily conversando con sus grupos de amigos pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a su pequeño Al charlar animadamente con un chico rubio. Podría ser que el pequeño sea amigo de Al?. Bueno , eso lo sabría cuando su hijo se lo cuente.

Harry bajo del auto y fue en busca de sus pequeños , o más bien , fue directamente a buscar al pequeño Al, la curiosidad de saber la identidad de ese otro niño era fuerte .

-Hola Al- dijo con la mayor naturalidad posible

\- Hola pa , este es mi amigo Scorpius- dijo al señalando al rubio

\- Hola señor , mucho gusto - dijo Scorpius de una forma educada .

Harry lo miro bien , ese chico tenía algo que le resultaba familiar, como si ya hubiese visto a un niño así antes , pero no recordaba bien donde. Pero no hizo falta rememorar mucho porque a 1 metro de distancia se encontraba la persona a la cual Harry no podía recordar, y la asociación fue inmediata, pero la pregunta fue ¿Por qué aquí?.

Padre! Aquí estoy – exclama el rubio hacia aquel hombre

Scorpius , como estas hijo? – dijo el hombre

Bien , ven mira, te quiero presentar a mi nuevo amigo – y de la mano lo llevo a donde estaba Harry mientras este pensaba que diablos haría , un hechizo desilusionador? La capa de invisibilidad o moretearse el rostro como hace unos años! Sabia que habían crecido y se supone que también han madurado, pero con Draco Malfoy uno nunca podía esperar nada bueno.

Scorpius traía de la mano a su padre que dio un vistazo a donde iban y al ver el rostro de Harry se paralizó:

(Draco mind) Es lo que yo creo ver! De todos los magos que existían en el universo MI pequeño Scorpius tenía que ser amigo del hijo de San Potter! Por Salazar! Ahora estoy plenamente convencido de que el karma existe, ¿y ahora que hago? , No podré estar más de 5 minutos sin que se me escape una idiotes, total, las viejas costumbres son difíciles de arreglar, pero bueno, Armate de paciencia Draco, todo sea por tu hijo! Que apropósito te esta mirando ¡Deja de actuar como un estúpido y disimula como buen Malfoy que eres!

Por otro lado Harry tampoco se encontraba muy bien, estaba un poco pálido, cosa que Al noto inmediatamente , pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Draco llego y Scorpius le presentó al pequeño Al

Padre, el es Albus Potter, mi nuevo amigo – dijo el chico con un tono un poco más formal

Draco lo miró, cabello negro y enmarañado , ojos verdes y soñadores, cara de cachorro travieso, sonrisa de idiota … no había duda, era un Potter por donde se lo mirase

Hola Albus, yo soy Draco, el padre de Scorpius , mucho gusto en conocerte-

Hola señor , el gusto es mío , él es mi papá , Harry –

Los hombres se miraron, por un instante podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo , pero gracias aun evento llamado madurez y una gran dosis de cinismo, los dos adultos se dieron la mano y fingieron sonreír "todo sea por la felicidad de los hijos " pensaban al unísono.

Mientras todo esto pasaba la profesora de los Chicos , Mss. Eleanor ya recuperada de su " Hay sr. Director no sé cómo me intoxiqué con mariscos " se acercaba peligrosamente :

Hey! Sr, potter, Sr. Malfoy , Buenas tardes-

Hola Señorita Elanor responden los dos (aah! Que educados)

Me gustaría hablar con ustedes un segundo , asique si tienen tiempo podemos pasar a la oficina por favor, chicos ustedes por mientras juegan en le patio?. Caballeros ustedes vengan conmigo –

Los dos hombres la siguieron , tratando de disimular su incomodidad, hasta llegar a la oficina de la maestra , una salita de estar , decorada de una forma bastante poco ortodoxa con miles y miles de gatos, los dos hombres se miraron , ambos sabían a quien les recordaba esta oficina, pero trataron de minimizar las interacciones verbales y tomaron asiento.

Bien señores , seré breve, he notado que sus hijos han hecho muy buenas pelas hoy y creo que , sabiendo el historial de ambos chicos , es necesario fomentar la amistad estos , creo que les hará bien en su desarrollo personal , además de que siento que ellos se apoyan y eso puede ser una base para que se integren más a la clase, sin más les diré que luego desde que comenzaron a hablar los dos estuvieron mucho más sociables en las otras clases e incluso jugaron con los demás chichos en el almuerzo.

Defina " fomentar amistad"- Dijo secamente Draco

Me refiero a que pasen más tiempo juntos Sr. Malfoy , que salgan al parque , que se junten en la casa del otro. Mientras los chicos juegan ustedes pueden ver un partido en la televisión. -

Harry y Draco se miraron con los ojos como platos, osea que después de todo tendrían que compartir … entre ellos! Y de que rayos hablarían? Todo tema puede ser peligroso sabiendo que tienes a tu enemigo mortal del colegio en una sala junto a unas cervezas y un snack.

Y bueno? Que dicen – Miss Eleanor con la paciencia un poco colmada , - ¿Qué es lo que meditan tanto? Ni que fueran enemigos mortales… - (si supiera jijiji)

Los dos , un poco colorados después de las palabras de Miss Eleanor aceptan y programan un salida para el Sabado. La maestra queda satisfecha y ellos se retiran de su despacho.

A la salida:

Los dos hombres , luego de salir del perturbador cuarto de la maestra se sientan , debían conversar pero .. no era tan fácil. Harry, como buen Gryfindor decidió dar el primer paso.

– Ejem – carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de la serpiente- Bueno , Malfoy , quiero que sepas que esto no es fácil para mí y dudo que lo sea para ti , pero debemos aprender a llevarnos bien por los chicos- se nota que se llevan muy bien y bueno , cuando tengamos que salir ... bueno… si tienes celular podemos jugar Candy Crush y mandarnos vidas entre nosotros ( rayos! Ya no sabia lo que decía, ahora Malfoy le lanzaría un expeliarmus )

Draco lo miró con su adorable cara de "eres un estúpido Potter y aunque hayan pasado 10 años sigues siendo un maldito idiota " pero suspiro , y sonrió un poco. – Esta bien Potter , nos saludaremos , hablaremos una que otra idiotez , supongo que te manejas bien en esa área – dijo mirando sarcásticamente a Harry .

Pero antes de que este pudiese responder Draco hablo- ach! Lo siento, las viejas costumbres – trataré de ser lo más civilizado posible , pero no me saques de quicio – entendiste?

Harry quedó impactado , acaso Draco Lucius Malfoy se estaba … disculpando con él? No pudo volver a pensar otra cosa

Y ahora , lo importante , es que diablos hareremos el Sábado? – dijo Draco. Acordaron ir al cine (más bien , Draco acordó ya que Harry , dentro de su impacto ,estaba actuando más idiota que lo habitual ), así no tendrían que hablar y Draco no vería la estúpida cara de San Potter por unas horas y su hijo estaria feliz.

Cuando Harry y Draco fueron a buscar a los pequeños y les contaron que el Sábado saldrían al cine todos juntos estos no cabían en la dicha . Y asi , los niños felices , los padres rogando a Merlin que todo salga bien y nadie quede desarmado en la pared , marcharon a sus respectivos autos.

Ya camino a su hogar Harry fue reflexionando todo que había ocurrido en esta hora. Aunque sea bastante increíble lo más importante si realmente su hijo era feliz ,pero en realidad bastaba ver la sonrisa de su pequeño y ver cómo le brillaban sus ojos para saber que él era feliz y se sentía muy contento con el pequeño Malfoy como amigo. Por su parte no tenia problemas con el pequeño , además no podía negar que era adorable ver a un pequeño así, parecía un muñequito.

Le parecía increíble que Al sea amigo de un mago , así cuando lleguen a la casa podría hacer tantas cosas … tantas cosas … con el pequeño Malfoy

Un segundo …

Harry freno en seco haciendo que todos los niños volaran hacia adelante , o bueno , se movieran hasta que los frenó el cinturón de seguridad.

Pero que carajos hace Malfoy en el mundo muggle!

* * *

hahah ese Harry , siempre con la cabeza por las nubes

¿Qué diablos hace Draco en Londres? , ¿Como saldra la noche del Sábado? , ¿Lograrán sobrevivir? , ¿Porque rayos hago tantas preguntas?

Bueno , todo eso y más en el capitulo 3 ;)

Besitos , y no olvides dejarme un review si te gusta la historia

Chau :*


	3. Camino para intentar ser feliz

**Camino para intentar ser feliz **

Luego de que Potter y su hijo se despidieran . Draco y Scorpius también fueron rumbo a su hogar

Al igual que Harry, Draco también se puso a reflexionar. Lo mas importante para él es que el pequeño Malfoy estaba muy feliz , y aunque no se note mucho en su rostro ,Draco podía sentirlo .

Su familia era su mayor preocupación desde que la era oscura paso. Él y su madre se salvaron de ir a Azkaban pero su padre fue condenado a cadena perpetua. El pobre infeliz no soportó más de un año y murió.

Mientras todo esto pasaba él y su madre , sin más bienes que unos recuerdos familiares y lo puesto vivían en la casa de Severus, que le habían heredado a Draco más una modesca cuenta en Gringotts que les permitía sobrevivir. Todo lo demás les fue quitado. Narcisa estaba muy débil, perder a su marido de esa forma fue muy fuerte para ella y poco a poco fue perdiendo las ganas de vivir , no hablaba , no comía y Draco hacia grandes esfuerzos por hacer que su madre recuperara un poco la vitalidad.

Fue en ese momento en que Astorga llegó a su vida y le ayudo con su madre , ellos se enamoraron y decidieron casarse. Unos meses después su madre falleció , tranquila de saber que su hijo ya no estaba solo.

Draco por fin había encontrado la felicidad y la calma al lado de su querida Astorga y ahora iban a ser un familia con el pequeño Scorpius.

Pero cuando Astorga dio a luz presentó serias complicaciones y todos temian por su vida. Draco corrió a todos los sanatorios que pudo nadie se dignó a atenderla por llevar el apellido Malfoy , eso marcó profundamente la vida de Draco , el sabia que él y sus padre habían cometidos grandes errores en la vida y se arrepiente , pero Astorga no había hecho nada , nada salvo amarlo y enseñarle que todos en la vida tienen una segunda oportunidad o eso creía.

Al final, y tirando por la borda todos sus prejuicios , Draco y su esposa llegaron a un hospital Muggle , pero era muy tarde ,a pesar de todo el esfuerzo , los médicos no pudieron luchar contra la fuerte hemorragia y ella murió .

Draco estaba destrozado , pero no se podía permitir flaquear porque ahora llevaba consigo a Scorpius , su hermoso niño. Decidió alejarse del mundo mágico y se consiguió un traje y vendió todo lo que pudo para comprar un pequeño departamento en Londres Muggle , ahí decidió trabajar (si trabajar señores ) y estudiar en la universidad para ser como los doctores que atendieron a su señora. Porque , a pesar de que no pudieron hacer nada por ella , mostraron una preocupación y calidez que caló en lo más profundo de un Draco muy sentido con la vida.

Ahora es un reconocido doctor y trabaja en un hospital como médico de urgencias y aunque le cueste creerlo, es bastante feliz en el mundo muggle, aprendió usar magia disimuladamente, cosa que le ayuda mucho en su trabajo y lo más importante , nadie le guarda rencor por su apellido y puede estar tranquilo por el porvenir de Scorpius , o eso hasta que entre al Hogwarts….

Que les pareció? :)


	4. Camino pedregoso

**Camino pedregoso**

Los días pasaban rapidamente para Albus ahora que Scorpius estaba a su lado , podían hablar de todo y se sentía muy apoyado por el joven Malfoy , es como si fuesen hermanos gemelos. Lo mismo pensaba Scorp, estaba muy agradecido por la compañia de Al , por merlin! como lo hacia reir ese chico y su imaginación , definitivamente conél sus días nunca eran aburridos...

Los días eran maravillosos para todos , menos para dos angustiados adultos, quienes creian que los días pasaban con una jodida y maquiavélica rapidéz . Además el viernes , al afinar los últimos detalles de la salida , notaron que el Sábado era feriado y que no habria ni un cine abierto ... diablos! exclamó Harry , pensaron en posponerlo , pero no contaban con la mirada de cachorros hambrientos con los que los miraban sus hijos ... malditos y manipuladores mocosos pensaban Draco/Harry derrotados por esos ojos ; finalmente , acordaron juntarse el Sábado en la casa de Malfoy (que estaba increiblemente cerca de la Harry) para que los chicos vean sus películas y se fueron ... implorando a hasta a san Expedito que les brindara calma Zen para que mañana todo salga bien... o algo asi

Llegó el tan anhelado/temido Sábado :

Harry despertó , eran las 10:12 am , todavia faltaban 5 horas con 42 minutos para reunirse con Malfoy y ... socibilizar. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco y se quedó recostado en la cama , meditando. Tenia muchas dudas en su mente, la primera eray que seguía sin resolver es , ¿Por qué Draco-odio-la-sangre-sucia- Malfoy estaba en Londres muggle? y no solo trabajando si que ayudando a salvar vidas de los que alguna vez dijo odiar...

-Flashback-

Hora de la cena en la casa de los Potter , especificamente los Jueves de Pasta , los favoritos de todos

Harry y los chicos estaban disfrutando de una deliciosa lasagna mientras hablaban de el día a día.

Albus : El otro día le pregunté a Scorpius que qué le gustaría ser de mayor y me dijo que no lo sabia , pero que no queria trabajar tanto como sus padre , porque llegaba muy cansado a su casa.

Harry: A si ? y en que trabaja el sr. Malfoy que tanto lo agota? (_conociendo a Malfoy debe tener una trabajar en algo muy snob y "desgastante"_)

Albus: Me dijo que trabaja de doctor en un hospital a unas cuadras de aquí ...

Harry : (abriendo los ojos y atorándose con su lasagna )cof cof cof... doctor? hospital? muggle?

Albus: Asi es, yo también le pregunté que porque no trabajaba en San mugo y él solo me dijo: "papá me explicará cuando se mayor..."

\- Fin del Flashback-

¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Malfoy para estar aquí?. La ultima vez que se encontraron fue en ese juicio al que Harry fue a testificar a favor de la familia de Malfoy, fue la ultima vez que lo vió , se veía tan asutado, tan desamparado... nunca lo habia visto asi .Harry tenia tantas ganas de ¿abrazarlo? . Se sonrojó , nononono que estas pensando , más bien de darlo mi apoyo , pero sabia que era muy dificil , cuando Draco esta herido no deja que nadie más se acerque y no queria causarle más problemas por lo que solo testificó y se fue , no sin antes echar una mirada rapida al rincón donde estaban Narcissa y Draco , solo lo vio abrazar a su madre.

Despues de eso no supo nada más de los Malfoy , supuso que huyeron a otro país o algo asi , hasta ahora que se entera de todo esto, su curiosidad esta a flor de piel , necesita saber el motivo del cambio , pero ¿Cómo preguntarle algo tan personal a tu némesis con el que no puedes estar en paz por 5 minutos? - ooh merlin! iluminame - pensó Harry antes , finalmente, de levantarse a ordenar la casa.

Ya eran las 4:00 y Harry caminaba junto a sus niños por el pasillo de un elegante departamento a unas cuadras de su casa, ni siquiera tuvo que llevar su auto. Albus iba feliz - bueno, todo sea por él - pensó Harry antes de tocar la puerta del apartamento

" toc toc " , llamado al que responde Draco abriendo la puerte

\- Malfoy - dice Harry

\- Potter - responde a su vez Draco

Comienzan a subir los niveles de ira en 3 …2…1..

\- Papá! No te quedes allí e invita al sr. Potter al living – dijo el pequeño Scorp , ya sentado en el sillón con Al y los chicos.

Malfoy y Harry salieron de su trance y se dieron cuenta que llevaban unos 5 minutos mirándose fijamente, instantáneamente se sonrojan - _Rayos , no se supone que habíamos madurado ?- _pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Un sonrosado Draco le gruñó a un también sonrosado Harry algo como "pasa maldito cararajada a la estúpida cocina " y caminó rápidamente.

Harry entró , y aprovecho de mirar la casa. Era un sencillo pero elegante departamento.

Mientras tanto en el living los hermanos Potter se morían por conocer a ese niño rubio que le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermano.

Albus lo tomó de la mano y los presento.

-Hola, soy Scorpius –

\- Holo, yo soy Lily , y soy la menor – dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa. – Y yo soy James , y soy el hermano mayor de los 2 , heheh , espero que nos llevemos bien –

Y asi fue , los chicos conversaron y se rieron un montón , jugaron a una guerra de almohadas y vieron una película. Es como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos.

Luego comenzaron a hablar de sus padres...

Nunca había visto a papá mirar a alguien tan intensamente -decía el pequeño Scorp.

Es como si de sus ojos salieran chispas por sus ojos- Decia James - Es como si quisieran ... Ya sé , quizás papa es timido , como Al y …

\- Y esta enamorado del sr. Malfoy y por eso se pone rarito cuando lo ve – dijo Lily , con los ojos abiertos y una gran , no .. más bien ENORME sonrisa en sus labios

Los otros pequeños la miraron …. A decir verdad sus padres actuaban bastante raros cuando se juntaban , quizás querían ser novios y eran muy tímidos para confesarse . A todo esto , a los chicos les habían enseñado que en el amor no importa el sexo , por eso se lo toman con tanta naturalidad

\- Enserio? Eso seria fantástico porque si el sr. Malfoy y mi papa son novios , Scorp seria nuestro hermano! – El pequeño Al sonreía

\- Hahaha , yo sería el hermano ordenado del clan - dijo Scorp , que en el fondo saltaba de alegría al pensar en tener más hermanos. Además así su padre no estaría tan solo y el sr. Potter se ve que es una buena persona.

\- Bueno , entonces que hacemos? no podemos dejar que se queden mirando toda la vida sin hacer nada- pregunta Al

\- ¿Qué tal si les decimos que sabemos y los obligamos a que lo reconozcan?- decía James

\- Sii , podemos incluso amarrarlos hasta que confiesen. - dice scop con una malvada sonrisa

\- Hahaha incluso podemos….paff ,ahh! Lily! eso duele - dice un Al mientras se cubre la cabeza para evitar otro golpe de su adorable hermana

\- Noo… es que no saben lo que hacen los novios ? - pregunta Lily - silencio… -

\- Hombres ¬¬ son todos unos insensibles . La mejor forma de hacer que se declaren es que tengan una CITA, sepan que se gustan y se declaren y ya esta!

\- Ya esta! entonces creo que tengo un plan- dice el pequeño Malfoy

Mientras que los pequeños siguen discutiendo sus romanticos planes al otro lado de la habitación , en la cocina , vemos que Harry y Draco no lo pasan tan mal después de todo.

Luego de su vergonzosa actuación en la puerta acordaron ver una película , que fuese muy neutral y poco dramático (Harry lloraba con muchas películas y no se sentía capaz de contenerse si Malfoy se burlaba de ello ) ... por lo que terminaron viendo Scary movie y a decir verdad , la pasaron bastante bien mientras se reian.

\- haha que increíble la creatividad de estos muggles- decia entre risas Malfoy, ya habían visto 3 películas y las risas no mermaban

\- sii , nunca pensé que fueran tan buenas - decia Harry limpiandose las lagrimas de los ojos -

\- Eso quiere decir que nunca has visto películas de humor , pero si tu viviste en el mundo muggle san potter ? - dico Draco , sorprendido

\- Bueno, digamos que mi vida en Privet Drive no me daba mucho tiempo para ver televisión - dijo un apenado Harry

\- A , ya veo... - Draco se sintió mal consigo mismo , _para nadie era un misterio que la infancia de Harry Potter con sus tíos fue bastante mala asique prefirió cambiar el tema_ \- Bueno , que hora es?

\- Las 12:04 ... . dijo Harry

\- ¡ Las 12:04! - chillaron los dos hombres al unísono ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo?, los niños debían estár muertos de sueño ¿por qué rayos no los habian ido a ver a la cocina?

Harry y Draco salieron de la cocina y encontraron a sus pequeños dormidos , acurrucados tiernamente bajo la misma sábana . Draco fue a acostar a Scorp y se ofreció a llevar a Harry y los pequeños a su hogar en auto.

Ya en el auto

\- Estos pequeños , debieron de haberlo pasado de maravilla- decia Harry mientras miraba sus pequeños dormir - solo miralos, durmiendo con una sonrisa en sus labios , adorables mocositos -

\- Creo lo mismo - opinó Malfoy - sabes , Potter , creo que el día de hoy no fue tan terrible , no se tu pero yo temi por la integridad de mi casa , pero me alegro poder tener una conversación normal con el padre del amigo de mi hijo

\- Harry abrió los ojos , otra vez veía a un Malfoy totalmente cambiado , se sintió muy alegre de este cambio y con una sonrisa en los labios dijo- lo mismo digo , espero que nos podamos llevar y bien , y quien , sabe , ser buenos amigos

\- jajaja no te ilusiones tanto cara rajada - rio Draco , Harry enrrojeció un poco , quizas nunca dejase de ser un niñato

\- Vamos paso por vez- dijo Draco

Harry sonrió , tenia tantas ganas de conocer a este Draco , saber de él...

\- eh? Potter , se que soy un hombre sexy y todo , pero PODRIAS dejar de mirarme como un marica baboso y abrir la puerta de tu casa de una buena vez !? - dijo un fastidiado Draco

\- qué? ..- Harry salió de sus ensoñaciones , ni cuenta se había dado que estaba mirando a Draco por un rato mientras pensaba , rayos! que vergüenza! . Sin nada más que decir salió raudamente del auto , abrió la puerta , tomo a sus tres hijos en un gran abrazo y los entró, no sin antes desperdirse con un fuerte , muy fuerte apretón de manos con Malfoy -

\- Bueno, gracias Malfoy , nos veremos el próximo Sábado - dijo un aun apenado Harry

\- si si , nos vemos Potter , seguro no quieres que te ayude a cargar a tus niños? -

\- no! , es decir.. no te preocupes Malfoy , yo los puedo , bueno , adios!

Draco miró la puerta cerrarse tras Harry, y suspiró , bueno ... quizás después de tanto tiempo qué problema habría si un él y Potter se hicieran amigos? total , no es lo que siempre quiso de pequeño?

Pero él ya lo dijo , solo el tiempo lo dirá , y con este pensamiento echó a andar su auto para volver al lado de su hijo.

Continuará...

Holaa! :D este capitulo es considerablemente más largo que él otro , pero es que pasaban muchas cosas en él

Recuerden que sus reviews alimentan a mi fic para que crezca sano y fuerte :)

Saludines!


End file.
